Many Problems Come With GenderChanging Bugs
by Dib-is-My-Love-Affection
Summary: Gandalf and the four hobbits work in a company. What happens when he makes a bug that changes genders, and he foolishly lets Pippin see. Bug ends up at Hogwarts. That bug, loves blond boys...
1. I Am Making

A/N Yeah, yeah I know. I have two other stories that I need to update, but, you see, this came to me, and I just NEEDED to write about it!  
  
Anyone interested in beta-reading, put in a review, (if you are a guest) or e-mail me. You can find my e-mail in my Bio/Main/Story/Page/Thing.  
  
WARNINGS: Not many. There is mild m/m slash... Draco/Harry. It's a crossover for L.O.T.R. and HP.  
  
Summary: Gandalf, and the hobbits are in a secret business. They create two things. Bleach, and they also create... GENDER CHANGING BUGS! Figure out yourself... Or you can read on...  
  
Chapter one: **The DISCOVERY! Gandalf... What discovery?**

* * *

Gandalf sat in a deserted corner, thinking. Of course, nowadays, he was always thinking... Every now and again, he would mutter, "No... No... No..." it was getting on Pippin Took's nerves. So, he walked straight up to Gandalf, and just before he was about to tap his shoulder, or... Something...  
  
"OF COURSE!" Gandalf stood straight up, knocking the poor frightened  
hobbit to the ground. The 'Poor Frightened Hobbit' accidentally reached out for something to grab, grabbed the wizard's staff, which was tucked tightly in the wizard's hand.  
  
So, it all happened like this. Gandalf jumped, Pippin fell, grabbed Gandalf's staff, and knocked them both to the floor. In an angry outrage, Gandalf began to say, "Fool of a Took I-"he paused there...  
  
"I can see it..." he looked as if he was in a trance. Again. Pippin, who was in a deathlock underneath the bleach-smelling wizard, asked in a gasp, "You can see, what, exactly?"  
  
"The Bug-A-Lug!"  
  
"The... The Bug-A-Lug?"  
  
"YES! THE BUG-A-LUG!" he cried excitedly, standing up off the floor. "What, exactly, is a Bug-A-Lug?"  
  
"A gender-changing bug... It's perfect... Oh, it's so perfect!" Gandalf explained, not even glancing at the hobbit, whom in question, was still sprawled out on the floor. Pippin raised a golden eyebrow.  
  
"Gandalf, how is it perfect?" he asked. Gandalf turned to look at him. He had a funny look on his face.  
  
"Pippin Took, how the hell should I know?"  
  
"Well, you said it was perfect, and by that 'Can Do' look on your face you're making it."  
  
Gandalf paused. "Oh you, just be quiet!"  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"'Ey! What's all the noise?" a rather large hobbit came into the room, munching on an apple.  
  
"Sam!" Pippin said, jumping up. "The savior! You see, Gandalf here is going to make this bug. He said it was perfect. I said how do you know. Then, he got all huffy. Thank god you're here!"  
  
Sam shrugged, taking a bite out of his apple. Gandalf glared down at Pippin with a death stare. If looks could kill... Well... You've heard that line before... Now haven't you? Pippin, noticing, ran over and tried to hide behind Sam. Sam was used to it, so he didn't really mind.  
  
Now. I bet you're all wondering how Gandalf is going to make his prize- winning bug.  
  
Well, I can't tell you that, for when he puts a, 'Do NOT Disturb' sign on his door, you'd better not go in. Otherwise, he's probably change you into something worse than a toad. Girls in the back round scream YES LADIES! WORSE THAN A SPECKLED TOAD WITH WARTS!  
  
Anyhow. The events after his bug's creation, are as followed.  
  
Gandalf set a box with a velvety purple blanket, thing on the top. He set it on the table, and summond the four hobbits to him, eyeing Pippin warily.  
  
"Hey, what is it now? The last time you called us in for a meeting you had invented bleach for colors. What is it now? Bleach for hobbit-foothair?" Merry said comically, earning a glare from Gandalf.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"No hobbits!" he announced. "I had done something better than bleach! I have done... THE GENDER-CHANGING BUG! THE BUG-A-LUG!"  
  
A cute hobbit with sparkling blue eyes and pale skin stepped forward. "Gandalf, what's a Bug-A-Lug?" he asked.  
  
Gandalf smiled. He liked this hobbit. This hobbit was named Frodo. He wasn't that clumsy, and he was smart. "Frodo my dear hobbit, the Bug-A-Lug, is a gender-changing bug. You see, if it bit you, you would be a girl."  
  
Frodo shuddered.  
  
Gandalf chuckled. Frodo at the age of twenty-four was so cute it was funny. 

"So let's see it!" Sam announced. Gandalf looked around excitedly. He pulled off the cover to reveal...

* * *

Read next chapter. Veeeeeeeeeerry comical. It is entitled, 'The Great Escape!'  
  
Sneak Peek: "I only want a look..." Pippin opened the glass. The bug was ready... 


	2. It is Done

A/N I am so thankful for all the reviews! The most for one chapter! (3) Sad... Well, anyhow, here's a new chapter!  
  
WARNINGS: Not much. It will be short, only the escape of the bug. But you knew that already... =)

* * *

The fact that the bug was done so soon scared the hobbits. They were all excited though. Most of all, Pippin was excited. He really wanted to see this, so called, Bug-A-Lug.  
  
As they gathered around, Gandalf reached forward, and yanked the velvet cover from the little box, uncovering a little tiny golden bug.  
  
It sparkled. They could thank the wizard for making Clorox2.  
  
That's not really the point though. (A/N Ha, ha, ha, ha!)  
  
The little bug had little gold antennae, and big golden eyes. The little transparent wings fluttered, as it tried to escape the little clear trap it was boxed in.  
  
"Hobbits, this is... THE BUG-A-LUG!!" the tall wizard shouted.  
  
Pippin stepped forward, lifting the top of the box a little.  
  
"NO!" Gandalf stopped him.  
  
"I just want a closer look!" Pippin said, defensively pushing Gandalf's arm away.  
  
"No!" he stepped in front of the hobbit once more.  
  
Pippin circled around him, quickly.  
  
"I only want a look..." Pippin opened the glass. The bug was ready...  
  
It buzzed its little wings, and flew out of the box, and up through a little chimney.  
  
"NooooooOOOOOooooOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOO!" Gandalf yelled, his voice getting softer, then louder, carrying on for a while. The bug was gone, and heading North-East. North-East, to a small place called McManerberry, to a school for wizards.

* * *

Ya like it? I do! Hehehe! 


End file.
